


Soo where's Magnus!?!?

by DuckHorse



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHorse/pseuds/DuckHorse
Summary: Alex can't find Magnus and starts a minor quest by accident





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short just seeing if people would like it.

Alex started the day far worse than it could've started. She ( she was a girl that day) woke up remembering what happened the past few days. She didn't know if it was kissing Magnus twice, opening the Chase Space, or what but thinking about it gave her a headache. She stayed there a while before realizing the time, when Magnus knocked on the door.

Magnus: Hello? Alex … you in there?

Alex decided to stay quiet because almost all of her conversations with him went on for quite a long time, an amount of time that would make her headache worse than it already was, whenever she overheard Magnus say something to T.J. about that he was going to leave to figure out where he / she was. (He hadn't seen her yet and didn't know their gender).

 

A while later, Alex decided to actually leave. When she got dressed, she went out her room and almost immediately was spotted by her hall mates, all except for Magnus and T.J. She remembered what she overheard and she almost quickly asked where in they were, they were kind of scared realizing they could have been in some place in who knows which of the worlds out of the nine he was in. They said they didn't know, and that's where it began. That's where she started her journey to find Magnus. She got up and first decided to check around hotel Valhalla. It turned out T.J. decided to check hotel Valhalla for Alex.

T.J.: There you are !

And that's where it all went downhill


	2. Oh hi s- ooooh nooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes looking and towards the end is met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-

Alex: Wait he went where?

T.J. : we decided to split up he is somewhere in midgard so don't worry about it, he probably went to Blitzen and Hearthstone's apartment, so you should check with them.

Alex snuck out, help from Hunding who who knew Alex was Magnus’ significant other and was more than happy to help out with finding him, but before that he said that Magnus had told him he was stopping by Blitzstone's (yes he used the ship name) to look for Alex.

Alex immediately left to go find Magnus, and even though told he was at Blitzen and Hearthstone's apartment she stopped by Fadlan's because well Magnus likes Falafel too much. On her way there nothing really happened but she did hear something but thought nothing of it. When he (they changed genders on the way there) got there no Magnus, but Sam. Alex said hi and asked where Magnus was. Sam was about to answer when she and Alex both heard something like the noise Alex heard on the way there, except MUCH closer, wounding like it was right there.Alex still preoccupied just ignored it. Sam was very noticeably nervous.

Sam:Did you hear that?

Alex:Yeah but it's probably nothing.

Sam:Are yo-

Alex noticed Sam tense up and Alex felt like something was behind her. She by instinct bolted grabbing Sam as she ran. Alex looked behind her and oh the horror.  
A lindworm. Of Freaking Course. She suddenly wished that she had brought the floor 19 gang with her, as they had thought to the first time they had fought a lindworm. As he thought of this she thought of her first day and her first time seeing Magnus. Then she remembered that there was a freaking lindworm in front of them. She also remembered what he was fighting for.

She suddenly was filled with a rage when she remembered that the first time they were sent by Loki, his mother.

Next thing he knew he was walking towards a lindworm, garrot in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ooo


	3. Wait...where am I?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm short thing because I forgot about this

So Alex blacked out.  
When she was officially back in the light(joke intended), Sam was looking quite pale.Who could blame her? She just watched her half sister (she changed genders) take on a Lindworm, she did it before but at the time she could be revived. So to sum up she watched her half sister take on a dangerous being, and she somehow didn't die. Yeah she had a good reason to be terrified. Alex passed out. When she woke up things were...different. She woke up, but she couldn't hear herself. Or… see anything. She then heard more talking… she heard a voice that she hadn't heard for about 2 years, at the ship of the dead. Unless you count nightmares. It's your favorite god/goddess mischief, Loki! She also heard another voice one being described to her by Magnus, Surt she decided. At the point that she knew she was in a dangerous place, she looked up slightly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She saw none of the people she heard were there so she got up more and looked around. She would have thought no one was there...if not for the hijab laying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more just say so and I'll make one.


End file.
